


Liés

by Garance



Series: Vieux travaux absolument nuls [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, With hints of Superbat, Written Pre-Justice League (2017), just a one shot, very small
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ce que personne ne comprenait, était que Superman revienne à la vie quelques semaines plus tard, et qu'il aille retrouver Batman en premier.





	Liés

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit précisément le dimanche 25 décembre 2016 vers 17h00 après Noël, donc j'étais pas spécialement en forme, vous vous doutez bien.

Liés

 

Bruce Wayne, prince de Gotham, l'homme le plus connu de cette même ville. 

 

Clark Kent, simple petit journaliste, inconnu de tout le monde. 

 

Batman, ombre de Gotham, oublié des gens. 

 

Superman, lumière de Metropolis, connu et admiré de tous. 

 

L'un comme l'autre, ils ont des personnes à défendre, à protéger. 

 

Des doubles vies si éloignées, et pourtant si proches. 

 

Alors, pourquoi en étaient-ils venus à se battre ? Leurs raisons, similaires, une fois de plus. 'Arrêter l'autre'.

 

Mais leurs visions avaient changées au contact de l'autre. 

 

Avant sa mort, Kal ne se trouvait pas à sa place, n'avait pas de monde. 

 

Avant la mort de Superman, Bruce ne croyait plus dans les Hommes. 

 

Avant de mourir, Clark trouvait son monde et sa place. 

 

Après cette mort, Bruce croyait aux Hommes, à leur bonté. 

 

Les deux hommes étaient liés maintenant, et ça, pour longtemps. 

 

Ce que personne ne comprenait, était que Superman revienne à la vie quelques semaines plus tard, et qu'il aille retrouver Batman en premier. 

 

''Hum. Comment commencer ? 'Salut Bruce, je ne suis pas mort en fait !' non, alors 'Bonjour Batman, merci de m'avoir aidé et d'avoir sauvé ma mère.' '' Clark se demanda devant la porte de la maison du lac 

''De rien, Clark.'' Bruce lui répondit, déjà devant lui sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué

''Ah ! Bruce !'' Clark s'exclama, surpris 

''C'est juste pour me remercier que tu es venu ? Tu n'as pas de gens à sauver ?''

''Euh, non... C'est que... Je voudrais qu'on soit ami...''

''Ami ? J'ai essayé de te tuer... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?''

''Cela veut dire ne pas déboiter les mâchoires des criminels, maître Wayne, bonjour maître Clark.'' Alfred passa devant la porte 

''Merci, Alfred...'' Bruce souffla 

''Bonjour Alfred !'' Clark s'exclama 

 

C'est ainsi que Clark finit par s'installer à la maison du lac, pour aider Bruce dans ses recherches des autres meta-humains.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'est-ce que c'était naze !


End file.
